


The Hand of the Cursed

by Wolf_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Soldier/pseuds/Wolf_Soldier
Summary: Derek is not gay. Or at the very least that has been what he has been trying to tell himself that since he was a kid. And he isn’t ready yet to come out of the closet. That is why he decides that it is for the best to keep his relationship with Stiles a secret.Stiles on the other hand is tired of sneaking around and thinks that they should make their love known to the rest of the pack. And they get into a huge fight about it and break off their relationship after some very heated words exchanged between them.Before long they find themselves in a battle with a different kind of pack who wants to take over their territory and they will do it by any means necessary.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Hand of the Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf nor am I making any money off of this.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles who let out a gasp of pleasure when he felt his lover’s hardness press up against him. 

Not breaking a beat Derek quickly gripped Stiles ass tightly and backed them up against the wall their tongues seemed to do a happy dance inside of their mouths. Stiles hands roved over the hard muscle that was Derek’s chest a second later he pulled away just long enough to take off his shirt. 

Stiles tangled his hands in Derek’s hair pulling him back down to his mouth letting out a moan of pleasure. As Derek ever the alpha grinded their erections together, he pulled away from Stiles just to roam kisses down his neck maybe getting a little too frisky with it but Stiles didn’t mind. 

‘It has been too long,’ Stiles brain unhelpfully reminded him. “Oh god!” he somehow managed to get out.

“Not quite,” Derek moaned as he nibbled on one of Stiles nipples. 

And Stiles could feel the laughter coming off the other man and he playfully slapped his chest as if to say you know what I meant.

Before long Derek had his pants down and Stiles was fantasizing about having that in his ass as his own erection stained against his clothing. But he remembers it had been a while since he had been inside of the other man.

“Let me fuck you baby!” Stiles breathed out as he pushed them away from the wall. 

Derek shook his head, “Not tonight.”

Stiles moaned, “Seriously dude you have done it the last couple of times I think it’s my turn.” And before Derek could answer Stiles dropped to his knees and took Derek’s cock into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Derek couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped him as Stiles’s head bobbed back and forth it felt so damn good he didn’t want it to stop. And then Stiles gripped his balls playing in time with him sucking his dick. He couldn’t help but to come in the other man’s mouth just a mouth later he loved it when Stiles went all in with this.

Stiles grinned as he stood up and kissed Derek allowing him to taste himself in the other man’s mouth it was a sensation that he would never get used to.

“Fine,” Derek said giving in. “Tonight, but don’t think this is going to be every time.”

“That’s fine with me,” Stiles grinned as he yanked his pants down finally able to release his cock from the tight hold. He went over to Derek’s nightstand where he knew the other man carried lube and slicked it all over his dick. 

He then laid Derek on the bed before starting to slick up his fingers, but Derek quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head. “You don’t need to do that.”

Stiles frowned at him, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t worry any damage you may do gets healed instantly remember,” Derek said raising his eyebrows. Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Derek cut him off with a kiss. “I said don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Stiles said reluctantly.

Derek got on the bed on all four’s ass in the air waiting for Stiles who wasted no time climbing on the bed beside him. “Are you sure about this?” he asked Derek for the last time. For it had been a while since Derek had taken it from behind and he didn’t want to hurt him…

“Yes I am sure Stiles just go ahead,” Derek said starting to sound annoyed. 

‘Okay,’ Stiles thought to himself as he lined himself up hind Derek and started to slide inside being careful and making sure to go slow as to not hurt the other man. That is when Derek let out a low growl below him and Stiles thought, ‘Fuck it.’. if he doesn’t mind a sore ass tomorrow, he wasn’t one to complain. 

And oh boy did it feel good to be on top again as he slowly moved back and forth within him and Derek was so tight Stiles honestly didn’t know how much longer he could last like this. His answer came a few minutes later when he came inside of his lover. And Derek who was pumping himself in time with Stiles thrusts came not long afterwards. Both letting out a groan at their release then Derek fell against the bed exhausted and Stiles landed on top of him breathing hard.

Upon catching his breath he pulled out of Derek and laid on the bed blinking up at the ceiling. Damn he missed this!

“Don’t get too comfortable now,” Derek said rolling over and pulling out the drawer pulling out a spray bottle full of wolfsbane concoction. “Remember I still need to air out the room.”

Stiles groaned and not in pleasure this time, “Really!”

“Yes, really,” Derek said. “You know the deal.”

Stiles sucked on his teeth as he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, “Or we can change the deal. I don’t understand why you would insist on keeping this a secret.”

Derek gritted his teeth quickly losing patience, “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“You don’t…?” Stiles said grinding his teeth together. “Wow. Whatever man.” He then turned and looked over the room looking for his things he walked over and yanked his pants off the floor. 

Derek walked over to Stiles seeing that he was upset, “Hey…” he began reaching for the other man’s arm who quickly yanked it away. “I’m sorry,” Derek said leaning in and pressing kisses to Stiles neck who wasn’t having it.

“Fuck off,” Stiles said.

Derek backed up a few steps giving Stiles some room, “What is your problem?”

“You!” Stiles shouted in his face. “You are my problem Derek. I am tired of keeping this a secret. I think we should tell the rest of the pack about us.”

“You know that I can’t do that,” Derek said folding his arms across his chest.

“Why not?” Stiles said. “If you are worried about the pack’s reactions, I highly doubt that they care. I mean look at Mason and Corey no one cares about them being together. The pack accepting them is what caused Malia and Kira to finally come out to. I repeat no one cares. And even if they did they would be hypocrites.”

“No that’s not it,” Derek said.

“Then what is it Derek,” Stiles said taking a step to the other man face softening who backed up shaking his head. “You know what I can’t keep doing this. This is the last time.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” Derek said raising one of his eyebrows.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath to study himself, “This isn’t going to work, Derek I’m done.”

“Tell me this Stiles,” Derek growled low in his chest. “We’ve been doing this for months now and you never complained. What’s changed? Why walk away now?”

“Because I am tired of being your dirty little secret Derek,” Stiles said tears forming in his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. “I want us to be a couple out in the open and do what other couples do instead of stealing moments when no one else is around to witness it. I love you Derek, but I can’t do this anymore.” And with that he hurried up and grabbed his belongings yanking the clothes on his figure and wiping his eyes along the way. He didn’t even spare a glance behind him to see how Derek was doing as he opened the door to the home and left slamming it behind him.

“Please don’t go,” Derek whispered to the suddenly to quiet room. “I’m sorry.”

~~

“Damn stubborn wolf,” Stiles thought to himself as he yanked open the door to his jeep and stepped inside.

He couldn’t believe it he loved Derek he really did but sometimes the man could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. He didn’t even acknowledge when Stiles had said, “I love you,” and that hurt more then he wanted to admit.

He considered going back inside and giving Derek more then a little piece of his mind and maybe he should at least try to convince him that it wasn’t healthy keeping their relationship a secret. But he quickly changed his mind and started up his jeep and left to go home.

~~

Earlier in the Evening…

Eliza smiled as the clock in front of her went from 9:59 p.m. to 10 o’clock on the dot.

‘Time to close up shop,’ she thought as she took the keys out of the drawer beside the cash register walked to the door flipping the sign from open to closed. Her breath fogged in the night air as she locked up the shop for tonight pulling the gate closed outside. “Whoa chilly,” she said as she shivered slightly. 

Eliza wished she had grabbed a jacket now before leaving the house this morning. As she walked back into the shop locking the glass door behind her. She went back over to the register and opened it up counting the money inside before opening a safe underneath where she quickly deposited the money.

She did one last sweep of the antique store making sure that nothing was out of place before turning of the light and heading into the backroom. She quickly walked over to the lockers in the back and grabbed her purse taking out her car keys. 

She hated this part walking out to darkness but ever since the budget cuts the owner of the shop only employed one person at night. And they were only allowed to park in the back of the building so that the customers wouldn’t have to deal with employees parking in all the good spaces.

Eliza felt her hear quicken as she opened the back door and tried to take a studying breath. This was Beacon Hills after all what could happen in this town.

‘A lot,’ her brain unhelpfully supplied as she scanned the parking lot and found it empty. She couldn’t help remembering last year when the supernatural population being outed by a group of hunters hellbent on wiping them out. It turned out that the supernatural populace wasn’t the ones that was the most dangerous of the lot but the hunters were. 

It didn’t stop her from being freaked out every time she stepped out of the house though and certainly didn’t help the creepy feeling she had right now as she scanned the parking lot. She locked the back door and quickly hurried to her car. 

And as she did she heard a scuttling noise that sounded like a can being kicked down the alley by the store. “Hello?” she questioned and then wanted to kick herself. It was probably some drunk leaving the bar and exposing herself wasn’t a good a idea.

She quickly pressed the unlock button on her keyring as she hurried to her car she had almost made it to when she saw the figure dart out of nowhere.

Eliza gulped looking around whatever it was it moved way too fast to be a human. “Hello?” she said again in a trembling voice. “I wouldn’t mess with me I know karate. And can defend myself if necessary.”

She heard laughing but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “Really?” a voice said. “I guess I should be running for my life then.”

Eliza put the keys between her fingers like her father taught her to do and braced herself waiting for a strike.

“She smells good,” another voice said this one more high pitched and girly. “Can we eat her now?”

“Sounds good to me,” the first voice said.

Eliza let out a high-pitched scream hoping to alert someone as she raised her hand with the keys and swung at thin air. Only for a moment later to be snatched and by strong arms and carried away still screaming.


End file.
